The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela plant botanically known as Weigela hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Slingco 2’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Weigela cultivars with attractive red flowers.
‘Slingco 2’ originated from open pollination of the female or seed parent Weigela ‘Red Prince’ (not patented) in 2008. The male or pollen parent plant is unknown. The cultivar ‘Slingco 2’ was selected by the inventor in 2010 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Hazerswoude, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction by softwood cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Slingco 2’ was first performed in 2010 in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new Weigela cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.